The PowerPuff Girls - ChronoCrisis
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Townsville has always been guarded by the watchful eye of the PPG. But when a new threat emerges from the depths of darkness, they are forced into a challenge like never before and under certain conditions: they are altered by ten years both physically and mentally, along with some new powers to boot. But there's another catch... They're going to need the villains' help to win.
1. Before Crisis

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls, for that right belongs to Craig McCraken. Also, this is a story for me to pass the time, as well as a current fixation. I only own two OCs in this work, and believe it or not, they will not be appearing as often until near the end of this story. For now, the chosen rating is T, mainly for Mild Language, Violence, Suggestive Themes, Alcohol Reference, and some Blood. I am going to avoid bumping up the rating, so at least that's a list of what to expect. Enjoy and of course, reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed! Any flames and I'll automatically assume that you're an uncultured swine who doesn't know the meaning of the term 'FanFiction'. On with the show!**

* * *

The City of Townsville. A city that had been under constant chaos and discord for so long. But thanks to the fateful events that had transpired by Professor Utonium, with the creation of sugar, spice, and everything nice, along with accidentally added concoction of Chemical-X, the Powerpuff Girls had been born and were always there to save the day.

Today, however, was a day that no one would see coming and it would also be a day that no one in the history of Townsville will ever forget.

It all started in the early morning at the Utonium household. The Powerpuff Girls were waking to the beautiful rays of sunlight pouring through the three circular windows of their bedroom.

Bubbles was the first to wake, her bright baby blues blinking away the sand and welcoming the warmth of the golden rising sun. She yawned the remaining sleep off, smiling at what the day had in store for them.

There was a lot that the girls had in store to do for the day. First, they plan to go to school, and since it was a half-day, they would get out early to reach a sale they had near the mall. The Professor promised to take them there to buy some cute dresses for a special Gala that the Mayor of Townsville had cordially invited them to at the end of the week. Despite that they were little girls, they wanted to look presentable and nice enough to attend.

Bubbles knew exactly what dress to get and it was perfect. Her sisters also saw the dresses they wanted and were just as excited.

What's even more exciting was that they volunteered for a musical performance at the gala in honor of the city they love and serve to protect.

"Girls! Wake up! Today's the day! We get to go to the mall today after school and get our things for the Gala!" The blue puff squealed happily.

After a couple moments of letting that news settle over their heads, Buttercup and Blossom shot up from their resting positions with excitement anew.

"Oh my gosh! You're right, Bubbles! We got to hurry!" Blossom zipped out of bed quicker than the eye could blink.

"Yeah! The sooner we finish this half-day at school, the sooner we can get to the mall before noon!" Buttercup added, a determined smirk playing along her face as she followed her pink sister.

Bubbles tailed after the two towards the closet and got her usual outfit, which was the cute blue dress with black stripe across the abdominal region, her white stockings and black mary-janes. Her sisters put on their matching outfits in their own colors as well.

Buttercup took a moment to look over their outfits. It's not that she minded them, but she did have the occurring thought lately to have them dressed up in something other than their constant matching outfits. Ever since that one time in the bus ride to school when they temporarily moved to Citysville, the idea of having matching dresses bothered her slightly. Even if they were in their own colors of green, pink, and blue.

"Hey, do you girls ever think about having a change in our outfit style?" She casually asked her sisters.

Bubbles and Blossom were taken aback with her sudden comment. Blossom was the first to question. "Huh? What's with the sudden question, Buttercup?"

Bubbles piped up, her curiosity piquing by what her tough sister said. "Yeah. I think our dresses are cute. But… I guess we will someday need a makeover on them…" Her thoughts trailed away as Buttercup shook the notion off. "Forget it. Don't worry about it, Bubbles. Let's go and eat so we won't be late!"

Before the pink leader could question her tomboy of a sister further about what she meant, the green fighter was gone downstairs in a flash. She then looked over at Bubbles, who seemed lost in thought while admiring her dress. Blossom placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I think our dresses are fine for a while longer, Bubbles. Now come on. Let's go eat!"

The blue puff lighted up with a smile and the two made a mad dash down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Buttercup was helping the Professor serve orange juice in glasses for them to drink while he was finishing with serving hot pancakes glazed with maple syrup.

The Professor greeted his other two daughters with a smile. "Well, good morning girls! I just finished making us some nice hot pancakes, and Buttercup just made it to help me with the OJ. Would you two be so kind to get the table set up?"

Bubbles chirped happily. "Sure thing, Professor!" She zipped to the cabinet and got the plates from the middle shelf. Blossom went ahead and got the napkins and silverware already laid out on the table for the four of them.

Once everything was in place, The Professor and Buttercup brought over the served glasses of juice and fresh hotcakes. After saying grace, they began to eat.

The Professor knew the girls were excited about today, seeing as they had a busy day ahead of them. But it was all for a great cause, at least.

Halfway through his breakfast, he noticed Buttercup unusually quiet, poking a half-eaten pancake with her fork. "Buttercup, sweetie? Is there something wrong?"

The green puff snapped her eyes up to him in full alert before chewing the inside of her cheek in thought. "Well, no. Not really. I mean, Professor… When we go get our dresses, can we get ones that are different from each other?"

Professor Utonium raised a brow at this notion. "Well, of course. I don't expect you girls to get the same exact design like your usual everyday wear. Is that what's bothering you?"

Buttercup bit her bottom lip. That confirmed it for the Professor. He sighed and gave a small shake of his head with a smile. "Buttercup, I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting to look a little different every now and then. And it's not like I expect you girls to keep in uniform all your lives either. Your personalities and tastes are different from one another, that's true. So is every other person. But that isn't something you should worry about, now."

Blossom was curious now. "What do you mean, Professor?"

Their father wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering her, already having finished his food. "You see, Blossom. Everyone changes as they grow older. You girls will eventually grow to like different things more and more and it's not just food or colors or ideas. You'll start liking different fashion, as girls should when they're older. As well as… good Lord, _boys…_ But that's not important right now. You girls are fine as you are and as long as you girls keep together, no matter how much you will change and grow individually, that is what will truly matter."

Bubbles sniffed a little at that, feeling somewhat sentimental about it. The Professor chuckled. "Now enough of that. You girls have _years_ more to go before I really need to start worrying about you. Just promise me that you won't overthink about that and that no matter what, that you girls will always have each other's backs."

He got up and picked up their empty plates, followed by stacking up their empty glasses that once contained fruitful orange juice.

"Now you girls need to get yourselves going to school! I'll be sure to pick you up before noon so we can go to the mall and buy your dresses."

Nodding the girls all zipped up to their father and kissed him good-bye, before flying out of the household.

Bubbles smiled brightly at Buttercup. "So does that answer your concern, Buttercup?" Blossom nodded in agreement. "It's like the Professor said. Change is natural, but only when the time is right. And right now, we got _plenty_ of time until we start changing." Buttercup smiled wryly at her sisters. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" How silly could she be? Worrying all for nothing. The green sister chuckled to herself in amusement as they made their way to the school.

Once they arrived to Pokey Oaks, they were blissfully unaware of what was happening just then.

* * *

Somewhere, in a realm of pure darkness and malevolence, one that not even the prince of darkness himself was made aware of, lay a being of utmost sinister intention and cruelty.

Within that darkness, a cruel entity sat calmly upon a large throne. His claws clicking as they drummed idly on one of the armrests of the large seat, his haunting eyes looking over a screen filled with coordinates and formulas written in a completely alien language. His cool, empty voice echoed throughout the large room he was in. "Is it ready yet?"

A minion, presumably some sort of imp-like creature, nodded and croaked with a raspy voice. "Yes, milord. The experiment is set. All we need now is a location and a target."

The dark figure stopped drumming his long sharp claws. "Good. Then set it to someplace simple. Somewhere that doesn't spell the obvious."

The imp hissed. "Somewhere… simple? Perhaps with more innocence?"

A flash from a pair of bright venom yellow eyes indicated confirmation. The imp nodded and upon the ghastly screen before them, showed the image of a school. Pokey Oaks Kindergarden, to be more precise.

The malevolent being hummed in amusement. "Pokey Oaks, hmm? Sounds perfect. The light and illuminating innocence of little children will be shattered and all that will remain will be nothing but a torrential downpour of chaos and blood."

A grin cracked wide open from the form's countenance, sharp fangs protruding with a vicious snarl.

"Proceed. Release the beast."

With a wave of his clawed hand, a loud rumble sounded off in the distance. The area shook with a violent quake, then everything stilled.

Followed by a loud, screeching sound that could wake even the dead.

The shadowed figure reclined on his throne, a cruel chuckle escaping his lips. "And of course, it is stable, is it not? I do not want it to go to waste like the last one."

The imp nodded, shaking with fear. "Y-yes, milord. The creature's chemical composition shouldn't be jeopardized. The only way anything like that could happen is if it was encountered by a strong, inhuman force. But none of those exist in this world… other than you."

The man sat there pensively, before starting to drum his claws once more on his armrest. "Excellent. Then we have nothing to worry about. My plan will go accordingly, and I shall take over this world… as I should have eons ago."

* * *

Meanwhile in another domain far from this one, where light and purity shone brightly like no other, stood a petite and eloquent figure. Bright lavender eyes scanned over what was to be unraveled and a worrisome frown swept across the delicate features of the pure stranger. "It's too soon for this… He's already marked his path of destruction."

The gentle feminine voice then gasped as she took note of the chosen location of the intended attack. "Such innocent lives! They'll be slaughtered like livestock if I don't do something! Wait…"

Lavender eyes rested once more, honing in at not one, but three particularly smaller bodies that wield fantastic and pure power. Almost as pure as her very own. There's a chance that it could be strong enough…

Suddenly, the bright and wholesome femme conjured an idea. However, it was a very risky one to begin with.

If her plan was to work, she would have to work quickly once the first attempted onslaught starts. There are high possibilities for casualties, but it would leave an open window for hope for this world.

She has decided. There was no other alternative, especially if there was a chance to stop a calamity from executing successfully.

Now all is left is to let the beast loose upon the unsuspecting souls… and let those three unearthly beings trigger the fate that awaits them.


	2. Awakening

The girls had just made it to their seats right before the tardy bell had rung. Ms. Keane, holding a clipboard in one hand and her pencil in the other, was taking down attendance of the class. She smiled at the girls when they made it to their seats.

"Okay, let's see who's here today! Susan?"

"Here!" A girl called out from behind the girls.

"Good. Mitch?"

"Here, Ms. Keane." A freckle faced boy called out who was sitting next to Susan.

"Alright then. Mike? Mary? Elmer? Robin?"

All the children responded to their homeroom teacher upon their names being called. Ms. Keane marked them on her clipboard.

"Excellent. Now, let's see here… Princess? Princess Morbucks?" There was no reply. The kindergarden teacher glanced up from her clipboard and scanned the room for any sign of the freckle-faced, spoiled ginger, but there was no sign of her presence within the room.

"Guess she bailed school today and went straight to the mall." Buttercup muttered under her breath.

Princess Morbucks was a very well-known and rather infamous child, not just among her school peers, but also in the general public. Her father, Mr. Morbucks, is a very prestigious and wealthy man who moved to Townsville just a while after the girls were created. At first upon meeting the girls, she treated them like she would any other person that came across her path: petty and with no interest whatsoever.

However, the moment that the girls saw their classroom pet hamster Twiggy in danger and rescued it using their powers, that all changed. Princess immediately became obsessed with the girls and wanted nothing more than to join their troupe as a Powerpuff Girl herself.

The girls denied such a request, seeing it as not only ridiculous, but that it comes with heavy responsibility and involve life-risking actions. Something that the girls knew Princess couldn't handle, let alone have the maturity for someone of her standing.

Ms. Keane simply tisked and shook her head. Although she tried to show neutrality towards it as a teacher, she was one of many people who really didn't like Princess. But it still disappointed her that the spoiled rich girl wasn't present in class for a proper education, even if it _was_ a half day.

The teacher marked Princess absent and moved on to the next name on her roll call list.

"Bubbles?" Ms. Keane called the name of the blue puff, who replied happily. "Here!"

The teacher nodded with a smile at the young girl. Though Ms. Keane would never admit it in front of the other children, she adored the girls. At first glance when she met them, she saw they were different from the normal children. However, she treated them with respect and was there for them when they needed advice or support.

And vice versa, the three superheroines adored their teacher as well. To the girls, they saw her almost like a mother they never had.

"Blossom?" She called out for the pink one. The leader raised her hand cheerily. "Here, Ms. Keane!" The teacher nodded with as much happiness. "And Buttercup?"

The green tough fighter raised her hand, but before she could answer to her name on roll call, the whole room shook with such intensity. It felt so much like a huge earthquake!

All the children cried out in panic, clinging to their desks and to one another. Ms. Keane nearly fell to the floor, but was caught midway by Buttercup, who smiled assuredly at her teacher. "I got you, Ms. Keane!"

The shaking stopped after a few moments, leaving everyone in a complete daze. Mike and Robin crawled out from under their shared desk and glanced around. "What was that?" the young girl asked.

Mike shrugged in response. He got up and helped Robin up from the floor, both of them blushing lightly before releasing one another's hands.

Blossom flew to the front window to take a look at outside. Everything looked normal from her end. "Strange. There doesn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary here. Bubbles! Could you go check the playground out back and let me know what you see?"

The blue puff saluted her sister in reply to her command and zipped over to the back of the room. She peered out from the windowsill and gasped in horror. The beautiful and sunny environment that once presided around them was now all dark and ominous. The sky looked dark and overwhelming and the playground itself was eerily warped.

The slide had thorns and spikes protruding from the bar handles and slide. The monkey bars were now some sort of giant cage made of what looked like bones and the swings were now swinging metal clasps of decay. The sandbox, too, was deformed as it now resembled a pool of black, gooey mass that bubbled and hissed.

"Girls! Come look!" The blue puff called out to her sisters in alarm. The other two swooped over to join their younger sibling and let out cries of horror themselves.

Blossom was in shock and Buttercup was definitely appalled. "What… what happened to the playground?" The leader asked in bewilderment.

Ms. Keane and the other children peered over the girls and were frightened at what they saw. This was all too evil-looking for a normal threat.

Buttercup snarled, curling her hands into fists. "I'll bet that Him was behind all this! It looks like something he would definitely do!"

Bubbles shook her head, as if knowing. "I don't think it's Him that's doing this, Buttercup."

The raven haired girl looked at her younger sibling with an incredulous look. "Are you kidding, Bubbles? It's got to be Him! Only he would have such evil to make half of our school look like a playground of horrors!"

Blossom couldn't help but agree on this one. "Buttercup could be right, Bubbles. Him does have a knack for causing mayhem like this. Who knows what scheme he has up his sleeve this time? Come on, girls!" As they were about to shoot out of the classroom, Ms. Keane called out to them. "Girls! Please be careful! It looks very dangerous out there!"

"Don't worry, Ms. Keane. We'll be extra cautious!" The commanding powerpuff said with assurance. The girls darted out of the back door, making sure to close it so as to keep everyone else safe inside.

The second they stepped foot out and into the dementedly warped playground, the powerpuff girls felt a huge wave of negativity weighing heavily upon them. The air felt heavy to their oversensitive senses and the energy was stagnant with a foreign and strong evil. In short, it was as though they felt like upchucking and passing out at the same exact time from how putrid the environment felt.

They never felt this way when it came down to face Him in a regular stand-down. Blossom was the first to come to realize this, as well as recognizing that Bubbles was right.

This was _definitely_ not Him's doing.

"W-Why does the air feel so heavy?!" Buttercup coughed a bit, albeit slightly struggling for some air intake. She felt like she was breathing the air of a heavy chain smoker, only without the smell of nicotine.

"I-I don't know! But whatever it is that's causing this, we got to resolve it and fast! Otherwise, this could possibly spread and affect everyone else too!" The pink leader summed up, trying to gather her senses altogether.

The sound of an unearthly growl caught the girls' attention as they turned around quickly and caught quite an unexpected sight. And an intimidating one, at that.

Between them and the building of the preschool, loomed a large obstruction that they didn't see before. At first glance, it resembled a rock with what looked a lot like black magma flowing through it in its crevices.

Bubbles didn't like the look of it, but her childish curiosity as always, got to her. Acting very boldly (which was more expected from Buttercup's behalf), she picked up a rock that lay near her feet and with one great swing, tossed it like a hardball at the large unfamiliar blockade.

Big mistake.

The stone-shaped figure soon transfigured itself into a much larger feat, bearing sharp talons and claws, horns, and a bulking physique. The horns looked very much like the horns of a ram, spiraling from either side of its head. The face was beast-like, for the most part. Almost like that of a giant lizard or dragon. Its giant arms were broad and powerful, with sharp claws at the end of the appendages. Its lower region looked a lot like the bottom of a lion, only it had a whip-like appendage for a tail. The torso was very built, almost to resemble that of a human males' torso.

This was a monstrosity that the girls had never seen before in their lives.

The giant beast lowered its gaze at the shocked superheroines, its eerily glowing yellow eyes studying them without a second to blink.

Everyone stood petrified as the monstrosity took its time to analyze the girls, not wanting to make any sudden movements or let out a shred of sound.

The girls, too, found it difficult to maneuver on what plan of action to take on next. As crazy as it sounds, they were very alarmed and unaware of what this thing could do or be capable of should anything else set it off.

That's when the next mistake occurred.

The creature's attention immediately snapped to a source of sound that came from behind, directly from the inside of the school.

Mitch, unaware of a movement he had made, had accidentally knocked over an aluminum can filled with crayons off one of the desks and crashed onto the floor.

That was all it took for the monster to react with a violent, otherworldly shriek and make a head start towards the school.

Blossom wasted no time in giving out the first order to her sisters. "Buttercup, Bubbles! Use tactic 'Beta'!"

The girls got into formation in a matter of nanoseconds. Bubbles zipped towards the towering brute with lighting speed, smashing a fist into the ground. The force of the punch caused a shaking tremor to occur, splitting the ground up to where the edge of the building was.

This halted the monster for a brief moment, giving Buttercup just enough time to appear right in front of it and enabling her to use her spinning cyclone attack to send powerful gusts of wind at the monster.

Pressures of wind pushed back the massive creature back from the complex, having it to stagger backwards by a couple yards. Blossom took this chance to use her ice powers on it and blew with all her might.

The cold crystals of her ice breath quickly blanketed the giant with its chilly embrace. The fearless leader was sure that its goose was cooked now.

But much to their dismay, that wouldn't be the case. In one flexing move, the blanket of ice shattered from its body and landed to the ground, melting instantly.

Turning to face the girls, its eyes glowed venomously and let out another loud, ear-piercing shriek into the dark-tainted sky.

The girls were stunned, to say the least. Their maneuver had failed them. So how were they to defeat this horrid abomination?

Buttercup decided to quickly switch gears, as she saw the monster starting to make its way towards her redhead sister. She leapt into the air and clasped her hands together, attacking it from behind the head with all her might.

Bubbles saw what her sister was doing and decided to follow suit. She knew that Buttercup couldn't possibly handle this dire situation all by herself! She ran down towards the staggering monolith, delivering her famous sonic scream in hopes of rendering it off guard.

The soundwaves did affect the creature, but not in the way they had hoped. The monster made a quick turn around and slammed a giant claw at the blue powerpuff, sending her grinding face first into the ground.

Buttercup was furious now. "You're going to pay for that, freak! Take this!" She charged towards it once more, firing her laser beams at it full force. The attack did some damage, but it wasn't enough to take it down completely. The chimera whipped its powerful tail and took a hold of Buttercup's leg.

"What the? Ahhhhh!" Without warning, the toughest fighter found herself being swung about brutally before landing into the ground next to her younger sister.

Another cry escaped from the monsters' mouth, as if it was already claiming victory of the fight. But it already forgot about one important thing: Blossom.

The pink leader slammed her fist into the monsters' face, followed by an uppercut to the jaw, breaking it instantly.

She swung her left leg around and kicked it hard in the abdomen, making it keel forward. Another kick was sent upwards towards the monster, sending it spiraling upwards before hitting the ground with a booming thud.

Landing on the ground briefly, Blossom was surprised that she was already short of breath. Not only that, but she now saw that it was no wonder her sisters and her were having such a hard time fighting this thing. It was like hitting lead!

This was certainly no ordinary monster like the ones they fought from Monster Isle and it definitely wasn't one of Him's works either. No.

This being was an entirely different challenge like none they've ever faced before.

It wasn't super large like that balloon lake monster they fought in Townsville's Little Tokyo a long while back, and the composition of it was much harder and far more deadly.

Buttercup and Bubbles had finally managed to get back up from their lying positions on the ground. Bubbles, feeling very sore, had to forcefully push her back in, causing it to crack uncomfortably loud for everyone to hear. Buttercup shifter her jaw around, swirling some saliva around before spitting it out, along with some blood.

Within the next couple minutes, the monster regained its focus and got back up to face the girls. This was going to be a problem. Blossom knew that if they don't act quickly with an absolute attack, they're done for at the mercy of this thing!

"What will it take to beat this thing?" Buttercup questioned aloud, not willing to let any fear show in front of their assailant.

"Blossom, what shall we do?" Bubbles asked her older sister, her voice slightly quivering under the pressure of the dark energy that is surrounding them all.

The leader thought as quickly as she could, trying to find an answer to this situation.

Suddenly, the girls heard a voice. A voice that only they could hear.

' _Attack as one and use the light!'_

"Huh?" The tough fighter of the group was on full alert. Bubbles glanced around as well, but saw no one.

But it was too late for anything else, as the beast was ready to charge at them once more.

Blossom wasn't going to question it. "Girls! We got to combine our strength! Use Attack Omega!"

The other two were flabbergasted. "What?! Are you crazy?! We never even used it before!" Buttercup sputtered at her sister.

"It's that or we are done for, Buttercup!" The leader cried out. Bubbles whimpered, but nodded and took a hold off her sister's hand. Buttercup glanced at Bubbles then back at the charging creature who was seconds from closing in on them for one devastating blow before grabbing Blossom's other free hand.

Summoning their powers, the girls began illuminating brightly from the middle of the playground, breaking the darkness from around them.

Ms. Keane, who was watching from the building while making sure the other children were safe, gasped as the scene unfolded.

The creature let out a bellowing shriek before succumbing to the white light that was radiating from the three girls. The abnormalities of the playground were slowly disappearing from sight and everything was slowly reverting back to normal.

However, the battle was far from over. The monster still had fight in it and pushed against the bright energy. Dark flames began to engulf its entire body, the dark purple magma spilling out its evil properties in a manner of self-destruction.

There was barely a second left, and the beast detonated right then and there.

* * *

Blinding white remained at first, then all cleared into view.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slowly opened their eyes and looked around them. There was no sign of the playground, the school, or their teacher and peers. Only what seemed to be a huge main hall in polished white marble, designed in a very ancient ruin-like fashion.

"Whoa… Where are we?" Blossom asked aloud in awe. Bubbles was entranced as well. "I dunno. Wait, are we…? Worry quickly washed over them as well as a rising panic.

But before any further comments could be made, the same soft and harmonious voice echoed around them. "You are not dead. But only just." The girls looked around them again before resting their gaze ahead of them.

Approaching them in a calm manner, was a small yet strikingly beautiful female. She looked almost like an elf, but was dressed in all lavender and periwinkle. Her beautiful pearl eyes rested easily on the girls. "I cannot explain now. But you must live on and fight. There is an unspeakable evil at hand that threatens the very existence of your world, and it will stop at nothing until all that is good is swallowed whole in its void of hate and destruction. I shall send you back now. But be not afraid, little ones. I shall bestow this upon you."

Raising a frail porcelain hand, a bright orb emanated from it and swallowed the girls. The light was again blinding them and something else was happening to them.

They were changing.

Their small bodies were being washed by this warm and illuminating light, which also caused their bodies to grow at a rapid rate. However, the transformation that the girls were undergoing were much different to than they thought.

Suddenly they started to feel pain, white hot pain. The girls cried out as they tried to fight it off, but to no avail. Then as quickly as it came, the pain subsided and disappeared. With that, the girls' vision blacked out.

* * *

Ms. Keane had just come to, as well as the children. Everyone was strewn about the classroom with dazed and confused looks. The teacher then suddenly remembered that the girls were still outside!

Ms. Keane told everyone to stay put while she went out to check on the girls. As she headed towards the door, it opened slightly on its own. She peered out and saw that everything was restored back to the way it was. All except a huge crater in the center of the playground field.

Frantic with worry, Ms. Keane rushed out towards the newly formed crevice in the earth.

But what she found within the crater was beyond her wildest imagination. She then heard tiny footsteps huddling about by the door to the playground. She couldn't let the children see this.

"Kids, school is out a little earlier than planned! I want you all to go home!" She called out to them.

"But what about the girls?" Robin asked with concern. She was worried about her best friends and neighbors. Ms. Keane gave them her best assured smile. "Don't worry, Robin. I'll handle the girls. All of you just go on home and enjoy yourselves, alright?"

Without further argument, the children got their belongings one by one and made their way out the front.

Once she was certain the kids were all gone, Ms. Keane brought her attention back to the hole in the ground.

There, in the center, lay the PowerPuff Girls; unconscious and unrecognizable. No sooner that she reached over to them, that the girls began to stir from their unconscious state. "Girls? A-Are you alright?"

The three nodded, rubbing their heads with their hands. "Yeah, Ms. Keane we're fi-" Buttercup paused as she looked and stared at her sisters, as well as registering the fact that her voice sounds slightly deeper and more… womanly.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at Buttercup and paused as well, before looking at one another. They were in shock.

Ms. Keane saw their bewildered faces and thought the same thing. Holy. Crap.

The girls were, in some way by some nature, fifteen-year-old teenagers.


End file.
